


It's Not Passing Fascination P.2

by Hawkogirl



Series: Snatchertown AU [6]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: But also not, Kinda, M/M, Not RPF, Obsessive Behavior, This is not healthy, Unrequited Love, Yandere, lets go with that, untraditional yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: Jeff leaves to go see a certain someone, and Austin doesn't seem to like that.





	It's Not Passing Fascination P.2

**Author's Note:**

> This probably happens a bit down the line so uh. yeah.
> 
> Also the parenthesis is one of my friends im keeping them f u

“Where are you going?” Jeff turned, throwing his jacket over a shoulder.

“Oh, I’m just going out with someone!” Jeff grinned as he spoke. He’s been anticipating these visits a lot lately for… reasons. Lots of reasons. Reasons that make blood rush to his face and his palms grow sweaty and heart beat faster. Those kinds of reasons. (He's gay Sharon) 

The look on Austin’s face scared him a little. As if the thought of Jeff leaving the house was a personal offense to him. “Going out with someone,” He murmered, articulating each word slowly. “Or  _ going out with someone.”  _

He laughed. God, a part of him wished it was the second one. He would like to cuddle a ghost man very much. That would be ideal, universe. Please provide him with one ghost man to cuddle with at its earliest convenience. 

Austin gave him an analytical stare. “You’re blushing.”

That tone. That tone is making him nervous. That tone is of jealousy, but violent jealousy. The kind that he’d read about in some newspaper where someone committed murder out of sick love. (Guess you could say he's love sick)

He hoped desperately it wasn’t that.

Testing the waters seemed like a good idea, because surely Austin wouldn’t do something like that? Surely?   
  


“Well, I wouldn’t be upset if it became like that.” Maybe it was too strong of a test, but the image of Cardinal wrapped around him, whispering that he loved Jeff softly into the sounds of the night just naturally brings a soft smile and blush to his face. (Jeff that's gay)

Austin makes a displeased noise. “Have I met them?” He said stiffly, words forced out individually. 

“No…” The uneasiness is evident in Jeff’s tone. When did Austin become like this? Before he’d be bombarded by questions about them, until he said he had to go and when he got back they’d gossip like a couple of middle schoolers about current love interests.

Austin’s tone isn’t light like those times. It’s dark, almost possessive, and he’s beginning to grow far more uncomfortable than he was. (Where did I go wrong I lost a friend)

“H-he’s great.”

Austin’s expression went darker. “You don’t even know him well enough to say anything other than that.”

Jeff blinked, taking a step back. I didn’t say that.”

“It was implied.”

“Don’t twist my words!” Jeff snapped, surprising even himself. (Get it Jeff)

Austin blinked, expression going blank and then almost  _ hurt  _ for a moment, something that would normally have made Jeff feel bad but now simply made his chest seize up in anger. 

“I’m trying to keep you safe, Jeff.” His voice had gone monotone, out of character for him, and abnormal and uncomfortable for the current situation. Austin stepped forward, causing Jeff to back away.

Jeff took a deep breath. “You,” He began. “Are acting really weird. You are making me uncomfortable. Stop.” 

Austin’s eyes went wide. “Uh-!” His breathing quickened. “I’m sorry! I just don’t want you to go!” He whimpered, tone doing an about face. 

“Why?!” He hissed.

“I want you here! With me! Forever! I don’t want you to ever leave! I want you for myself!” Austin’s voice was filled with desperation and hope. Jeff’s head jerked backwards. Oh god. Oh god no. He really wouldn’t want to hurt his friend by denying him like that but he wasn’t even sure if he was talking to the person who was his  _ friend  _ any more. And of course he’d said it in the creepiest way possible… (yandere moment)

“Austin, I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Austin looked like he’d been slapped as Jeff spoke. “I don’t feel anything more for you as one of my best friends. A-and what the hell has happened to you?! I-I don’t even know if you’re the same person anymore. When did you become so-so-like this?! So possessive and obsessive and-I’m sorry, I need to go. We can continue being friends if you stop being so controlling.” He exhaled, hoping what he said would fix something, anything.

“No.”

What? Fear jolts through Jeff and his eyes go wide.

“Can’t you see!?” Austin’s expression suddenly changes. It’s frantic, almost crazed, with a terrifying hint of certainty. “This is supposed to happen! We’re supposed to happen! The way things have happened, it’s-it’s reality telling us we need to be together! I’m supposed to be the knight to your princess! I’m supposed to be the Romeo to your Juliet!  _ You are meant to be mine!” (you know Austin's bad when he wants to be Romeo and Juliet. Run Jeff) _

Jeff just shook his head. God, this was starting to make him feel sick. He needed to get out of here. 

Austin was still speaking, still under the thought he could talk Jeff into loving him. “Everything is laid out for us. I’m meant to save you from the Snatcher, he’s our enemy, and-” (WAIT HE'S GASTON)

He’s interrupted by a strangled-sounding “How-?!” From Jeff.

Austin eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “You know him, don’t you?” A wide, dreamy smile splits his face. “I was right. Don’t worry, Jeff. Joof. Jeffy. Hammy. He’ll be gone soon. I’ll take care of him. Our dragon will be gone soon, princess. He just convinced you to tell me you don’t love me, huh? You really do. Don’t worry. Don’t worry, darling.”

Jeff didn’t know the word darling could make him feel dirty. 

Austin kept talking, but he doesn’t hear the rest. He threw the door open and ran for it. 

“Where are you-!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos? :)


End file.
